UNIVERSITY OF ILLINOIS The University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign has one of the leading Chemistry Departments in the world and combines this with two interdisciplinary research institutes with expertise in bioengineering and neuroscience, with these multidisciplinary programs enabling many our Core's research projects. More specifically, Sweedler is a member of the faculty of the School of Chemical Sciences (SOS), the Institute for Genomic Biology (IGB), and the Beckman Institute for Advanced Science and Technology (BI) at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign (UIUC). The facilities in these units offer strong support for the research described in the proposal.